<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Perfect Prom by trixicmarsh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447365">A Perfect Prom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicmarsh/pseuds/trixicmarsh'>trixicmarsh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>South Park One-Shots and Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prom, Rarepair, highschool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:00:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicmarsh/pseuds/trixicmarsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Then leave. The staff will not want a couple of rule-breaking perverts here!”</p><p>Kenny laughed. “Psh, perverts? That was tame for some of the shit I’ve personally done. It was just a k-”</p><p>“LEAVE BEFORE I CALL YOUR PARENTS!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scott Malkinson/Kenny McCormick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>South Park One-Shots and Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Perfect Prom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>How long had they been dating? How long had they kept their relationship a secret- stealing kisses from one another? How long had they been sneaking out late at night to cuddle in the bed of Kenny’s truck or make out in the middle of the woods where nobody would see them? How long had Scott been hiding how much he loved Kenny from the world around him- especially his homophobic old man? How many people were staring at them, beginning to connect the dots as to why they were always missing at the same time during school or important functions? How many people were going to record this and send it to his dad or keep it as blackmail? Shit, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This was fucking terrifying.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t look at everyone else, baby, just look at me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott’s eyes stopped darting around the gym when he heard his voice and immediately focused on Kenny, his breathing slowly calming down and heartbeat slowing. The brunet smiled nervously at him, “S-sorry Ken… This prom-dance-shit kinda freaked me out a little.” Tweek and Craig weren’t present for prom, they had better things to do than go to some dumb dance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No worries, sugarcube, I get it… C’mere, just hold on to me. I promise it won’t be that bad.” Kenny delicately laced his fingers with Scott’s, his other hand coming to wrap around his lover’s waist and pull him closer so they could dance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott felt his face heat up as he reached out and placed his hand on Kenny’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guitar riff to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Die a Happy Man</span>
  </em>
  <span> by Thomas Rhett started up. Scott knew how to dance, and it was obvious Kenny did as well, as he slowly began swaying and moving his feet to the music. The other couples around them were enjoying themselves as well through the song, paying no mind to the only gay couple on the dance floor- that is aside from the girls who were gawking at them in a corner, and Marjorine- who wolf-whistled at the both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Scott and Kenny couldn’t help the awkward laugh that escaped both their lips when they glanced over at their friend, before looking back at one another. Their eyes locked.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenny had such beautiful blue-grey eyes, which had a faint glow from the pink lighting from the lights. He could see his reflection in those beautiful eyes, which stared right into his own while they danced. He couldn’t help moving his hand to tangle in the short, blond hair on Kenny’s head. A shy smile graced his face. All the worry about everything he felt previously went right out the window and the two of them pressed their foreheads together. Their first slow dance together </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and even if it was in front of the entire Junior and Senior classes, Scott didn’t mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The song played softly in the background, perfect for the two of them. This was their song now. Scott didn’t care about any others if they played. The first one they danced to, this one playing right now, was </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> song.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kenny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, babydoll?” The blond hummed turning with Scott and dipping him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oh, if all I got </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>is your hand in my hand.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Baby, I could die… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>a happy man.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenny leaned in close enough to kiss him, “What is it, Scottart?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott closed the distance between them quickly, catching Kenny off guard. He pulled back after a few moments, Kenny chasing after his lips in an attempt to try and kiss him again, but Scott kept his distance as he mumbled, just loud enough to barely be heard over the music, “I love you, Kenny. So much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenny’s face lit up and he gave a small smile, flushing slightly, “Aw, darlin…” He stood up straight with Scott to continue their dance but Scott pulled his hand away from Kenny’s. Both hands came up to run through Kenny’s hair and bring their lips together again, eyes fluttering shut. Kenny pulled him closer and hummed softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fun didn’t last however, because one of the chaperones, Mrs. Broflovski, came stamping over to separate the two of them, which definitely caused a scene. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kenneth, Scott. You two should know better than to do that at a school function- it’s highly inappropriate.” Sheila was really ruining the mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenny snorted, a stupid grin spreading across his face, “Really? Huh. I mean. I really beg to differ. Personally, I think this is a lot more inappropriate.” Scott had no idea what was coming until it happened. In one fluid motion, Kenny yanked Scott up into his arms, holding him by his butt with one hand, and pressing a rather aggressive kiss to his lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, that fucking escalated quickly!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott couldn’t hear the sounds of the whoops and whistles over how loudly his heart pounded in his ears as Kenny pulled away and gave him a lopsided grin before sticking his tongue out at Sheila.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MISTER MCCORMICK! YOU ARE LEAVING IMMEDIATELY!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott could hear that loud and clear as Kenny set him back down, his head spinning and voice strained as he stuttered, “Then I guess… Shit, then… Then I - then- </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, then I guess I’m leaving too haha.” Scott laughed, feeling dizzy from the rush of what just happened in front of his peers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The staff will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> want a couple of rule-breaking perverts here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenny laughed. “Psh, perverts? That was tame for some of the shit I’ve personally done. It was just a k-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“LEAVE BEFORE I CALL YOUR PARENTS!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott was quick to grab Kenny’s hand and bolt for the exit, Kenny snatching his jacket on the way out. They hadn’t even gotten to finish their dance. Lame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once out in the parking lot, Kenny breathed heavily, letting out a fit of laughter- followed by Scott. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She threatened to call our parents man!” He managed to get out between his laughs, “If my dad had found out, he would have been </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> pissed. He probably would kick me out if he knew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenny’s grip on his hand then tightened and he stood up straight, still giggling a bit, “Yeah, I know… Man, we didn’t get to finish the dance. I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, it’s whatever… Hey! How- um… How about we drive to an empty parking lot and blast music while we dance? It could be fun! Then we could go somewhere and just… I dunno…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or we could just go find a quiet secluded place and make out in my truck.” Kenny smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… yeah, that sounds good to me.” Scott nodded, “Whatever </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to do, Ken…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott followed Kenny along as he led him to the truck, which he helped him up into before climbing in himself and starting it up. The same song that had just been playing in the gym was now playing in the car just as he started to pull out.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘-was hands down</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>one of the best nights</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That I’ve had, no doubt-’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Kenny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sugarcube?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘And I know that I can't </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ever tell you enough</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That all I need in this life </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>is your crazy love-’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think this is our song.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenny looked from where his eyes were trained on the road as he pulled over shortly after leaving the school parking lot. “I was just thinking that, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott smiled. He unbuckled himself and leaned in once again to kiss Kenny, who leaned down and gently grasped his chin as they kissed. It was so soft and sweet when they kissed one-another right then. Much different than any kiss they shared before. It was stupid, almost, how sweet and soft it was. Almost unreal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pulled back after a few moments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long do you think we’ll be together for, Kenny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… We’ve been together since you confessed to me in middle school… So, that depends, Scott.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Depends on what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Kenny reaches down and holds Scott’s hand, bringing it up to his lips, but not kissing it, “Will you marry me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god, what.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>not gonna lie, i might make this a three-parter/add chapters</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>